


Kitchen fun

by Rosylla



Category: No Fandom, OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cheryl is a mess, Cunnilingus, David is a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't know anything about kitchens, I just thought it would be cool, I made it a bit funny, Little Fluff, Okay maybe a little plot, Partners in love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i think, in a fun way tho, maybe don't do this in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosylla/pseuds/Rosylla
Summary: Cheryl needs to relax. David can help.Read the tags, this can only go one way.
Relationships: Cheryl/David, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Kitchen fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried something here *giggles nervously* please don't judge. This is my first time writing something like this. Totally self indulgent. Let me know in the comments if you like it. Leave kudos if you like it. And also I rated this as Mature but I am not sure. I am sure it's not Explicit but if it is let me know that too.

It started off innocent. As it always did.

Cheryl had clumsily dropped an entire box of powdered sugar over herself. She yelled loudly and David hurriedly came to see what the commotion was about.

He came to a still at the threshold of the kitchen and observed the sight in front of him.

And promptly burst into poorly suppressed laughter.

‘Is that- is that flour?’

‘Sugar’, said Cheryl grumpily.

_‘Sugar?’_

‘Yes, sugar, what’s the problem?’ snapped Cheryl.

‘Nothing m’lady’, said David, quite humbly. ‘Don’t worry I will help clean you up.’

‘No thanks’, snapped Cheryl again. The week’s stress from moving in and handling the whole kitchen, which she did _not_ know how to navigate, despite endless efforts to familiarize herself with it had long caught up with her. She, in fact, already had her big anger fit of the day and was now just simmering. The frustration didn’t seem to fade though.

David’s eyes turned sympathetic and Cheryl cursed inwardly. And now deal with a sappy fiancé who made her feel comfortable when she decidedly still wanted to be mad.

She wondered if two anger fits in a day were too much. Surely not?

Whom was she kidding? She had like five on a bad day and at least two and a half on a good one. But not since she started dating David seriously. She knew the effect he had on her and sometimes that made her feel scared.

David got right in her face and kissed her softly.

And she fucking _melted_ into it. Son of a-

Too much power. His kisses had entirely too much power over her.

‘How about a hot bath?’ whispered David. ‘I can heat up the water-’

Cheryl stubbornly shook her head.

‘You need to relax Cher.’

‘I will just brush off the sugar. There is some stuff left here-’

David interrupted her with another kiss and this time she didn’t mind that she melted into it.

But he had some other motives.

His other hand traced her spine as the kiss grew deep and hungry and she shivered. Oh shit. They were going _there-_

‘Let me help you relax’, he said, his words heavy with insinuation. His next actions proved it. He licked a broad stripe from her neck where the sugar trail started and followed it to almost inside her thin spaghetti strap top.

Cheryl clamped her mouth shut and kept her eyes wide open. Good god, if this went on…

Her thoughts spluttered to a halt when he used his other hand to slip down one strap of her top and licked the sugar there.

_Was the sugar everywhere?_

David chuckled and Cheryl wondered whether she said that out loud.

‘So much sugar’, he murmured, keeping his blasted lips so, _so_ near to her skin which was beginning to feel feverish. ‘How will we clean all this up?’

‘You- you are doing a great job’, she said breathily, hating that this was all it took to do that to her voice but also loving it. ‘Keep going.’

‘Mmm.’

And he kept going. The other strap went down, his hands were lightly touching her arms and his lips firmly attached to her neck, adamantly licking every inch of sugary skin clean.

And then his head dipped lower.

Her eyes, despite her firm orders shut close as he began ravishing her. Too much feeling but not nearly enough. She started feeling something familiar and maybe she blushed. Really? In the kitchen? Which currently looked like a sugar bomb had exploded in it?

Why did she bring so much sugar anyway?

And also thank god she brought so much sugar and that her clumsy ass dropped it and now she was gonna have the time of her life.

She did need the relaxation.

‘How do you want me to make you come?’ asked David out loud and she almost squeaked. David being bold in these things was not new but it still affected her every single time.

‘Like-like you are’, she managed, her eyes screwed shut as he had returned to sucking…. _certain parts_ …. immediately after voicing his question. He hummed and oh, the vibrations…

He took his mouth off her and she almost whined. But no, not yet. She wasn’t going to break that easy.

He tsked at her. ‘Not clear enough’, he said and kneeled. Cheryl couldn’t see him but she could feel him. ‘Use your words. How do you want me to pleasure you? Position, fingers or mouth or co-’

Oh, she was definitely blushing now.

‘Mouth’, she said hurriedly to cut him off. She opened her eyes a crack to look down at her. ‘Mouth and please make it quick.’

‘Can you repeat that again?’

_‘David.’_

He chuckled and popped open the button on her denims but not before teasing her abdomen with his hands and mouth. She was breathing heavy by now but was pleased to note that she wasn’t moaning or gasping like those embarrassing girls from E rated fanfictions.

Scratch that.

At some point he had pulled down her denims and he bit the inside of her thigh. Holy fuck. Of course, he would do that. Bloody, smug bastard, wait till she had her revenge. And that made her smile a bit. Oh boy, was she gonna have revenge for reducing her to this moaning mess in the fucking kitchen.

The smile didn’t last long as he licked and sucked on the bite, definitely leaving some kind of hickey there (she was glad he had the good sense to do it somewhere it can’t be seen but she was mainly focused on how much that turned her on) and pulled down her underwear.

Suddenly she was feeling cold and exposed but it was fine because it was David. He wouldn’t leave her hanging for long.

Right?

….right?

‘David, what the fuck’, she swore and looked down at him. ‘I said, make it quick.’

‘Babe, you gotta watch that tone first because you might not get any of you keep that up’, he said, in the gentlest tone possible. Still, it made her shut up. She knew David wouldn’t do that, he never did, but the threat scared her every time.

God, she really was like those embarrassing girls in fanfictions.

‘Secondly, I am analyzing’, he said and strangely enough, he seemed to be doing so. He was eyeing her, uh, private parts, with a clinical detachment.

‘Analyzing what?’ and she hoped to god the answer wasn’t something cliché like how hot she was or how wet she was-

‘How wet you are’, he said and she wanted to groan, except that she was more frustrated at the fact that it _didn’t_ bother her. Anymore similarities between her and girls from fanfictions and she was gonna die from cringe and shame.

Without warning he went in and Cheryl had to clutch his shoulders to balance herself.

The feeling was so _wet._

And now her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and her hands were doing that typical thing where she clutched at his hair and she was making all the typical sounds, moaning and gasping, the whole thing but she didn’t stop and think about much anymore. Her mental thought process now was just _fuck, god, fuck, David, fuck, tongue, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit…._

And all too quickly it was over and she was panting and he got up with a shit eating grin on his face, demeanor decidedly different now, as if they just got off a Disney World ride…

_Ride sounds good._

No, no, no, she didn’t have time for anything else. She focused on the mild irritation she felt at David’s gleeful look, as if he wasn’t just fucking her with his tongue now and at how she was naked with her clothes pooling around her feet while he was fully dressed.

She felt relaxed though.

And she realized she still had sugar in her hair. David couldn’t exactly lick it off her hair. And thank god he didn’t, that was weird and not the sexy kind of weird. Just the imagery wanted to make her laugh.

She was probably still high from the orgasm.

‘I need to clean up’, she said. ‘Should have done that in the first place, really.’

‘But then how could I have flattened my tongue against your cli-’

‘BLAH, BLAH, BLAH’, she yelled, sticking her fingers in her ears. She was going to attack him if he started giving out detailed descriptions. And she needed to clean up for real.

David chuckled.

‘I will help you’, he said, this time no double meaning in his words. ‘Come on.’

**Author's Note:**

> It was a mess I suppose.  
> Again, first time writing this. This is how I procrastinate important work in my life to write fiction (this time it came out in the form of smut)  
> Maybe I will write more about these two.


End file.
